Talk:Morganna Mode Gone
Article Then hurry up and create the damn thing! Morganna is a central part of .hack, so why do we have an article on every single NPC that exists (e.g. Nekoski) and not Morganna? :If you want it so much, then you write the damn article. We have other things to do, y'know? Kulaguy 21:55, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Quote "The higher up it is dropped, the worse the crash will be. Hope is the best spice to bring out despair." ~Morganna Mode Gone I think that would be a better quote. It shows Morganna's personailty better. :then change it... you do have that power after all. --CRtwenty 20:05, 23 May 2006 (UTC) Name Why is her full name Morganna Mode Gone? I don\\\'t see a reason for the Mode Gone bit. Phase 4 :Because... that\\\'s her name. It\\\'s not our fault the creators named her that. Just because you don\\\'t like it doesn\\\'t mean we should omit it. Kulaguy 20:39, 20 July 2006 (UTC) ::No need to snap at me. I was just curious. No wonder nobody else wants to help with this. This isn\\\'t the first time you\\\'ve complained at me. Phase 4 :::You expect me to be nice to you after you complain about Morganna\\\'s name? Right. Stop making yourself look so innocent. Kulaguy 19:06, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I\\\'m not complaining, I\\\'m asking. If you can\\\'t tell the difference, I suggest you go to classes that help you with your social skills. Phase 4 :::::Right... I believe saying "I don't see a reason for the Mode Gone bit." is complaining, so why don't you go to those classes since apparently you like messing with the messages by adding unneeded slashes. Oh the irony. Kulaguy 19:36, 10 August 2006 (UTC) I didn't mess. The proxy site did. Obviously you need the classes, and look who agrees! \/ Phase 4 ::::::I've read on GameFAQs that "Mode Gone" is actually an incorrect Bandai translation. The correct is apparently "Maud Gonne" who inspired many poets by a W.B. Yeats (can anyone say .hack//similarity?) ;) Check Wikipedia. Solis 04:14, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::I don't care if it's on Wikipedia or GFAQs. It's romanized as Morganna Mode Gone. Don't move pages without discussing it first. Kulaguy 04:38, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::Maybe it has som,thing to do with her being currpted you know like how she was made to give birth to Aura but she is stalling instead so her like mode is gone. lol only an anime =) if your son worried search all over then net and contact cc2 and bandai. - Elrei ::::::::"hur hur it's only an anime hur ur" Then shut up and quit embarassing yourself. You're replying to a conversation that's over two years old, you dipshit. --AuraTwilight 18:22, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Why are you so rude, AuraTwilight? I've been taking a look around at discussion pages, and half of the posts everywhere somehow consist of you insulting people who've really said nothing wrong and are either discussing something or asking a question. I understand that you may be knowledgeable about .hack, and that's great that you spend time writing here, but seriously, it'd be great if you stopped embarrassing -yourself- by acting like you do. It's ugly and distasteful. --Ryn Leistra 05:05, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::If someone's an idiot and makes an ass of themselves, I'm not gonna give them the courtesy of pretending to be nice. Furthermore, who the hell are you, and why the hell is it any of your business to reply to something I said a month ago? It's not like anyone on the internet doesn't already know I'm an asshole. AuraTwilight 20:02, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::As to why it's any of my business, it's no more that than it is yours to act like, as you put it, an asshole, to everyone. As to who I am, what kind of question is that to ask on a publicly edited page like this? It's more than 100% inconsequential. The reason I responded to this post is because this one is the most baseless of your lashings. I figured it'd get to you regardless of which post I tacked mine up to, so I figured it didn't matter if it was a minute or a year old. And no, the whole internet doesn't know you're an asshole, unless you really act like this everywhere you are online? That's really pointless...Either way, you're clearly not stupid, which is the only reason why I even bothered typing this all out - it'd be a waste if you were like 99% of all other people who speak like that. Aside that, just because it's the internet doesn't mean that it's fine to act like that. Doubled, since .hack makes an attempt to express that same point numerous times. Either way though, I'll stop bothering you if you just really don't want to listen. Just thought I'd try to change one person who can be better that that. --Ryn Leistra 20:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Maud Gonne I'm not exactly what you mean by "romanized"... You seem to be misusing the word, kulaguy. Maud Gonne is an English name, not Japanese. Like I said, she inspired many poems by W.B. Yeats. You could have at least looked up "Maud Gonne" on Wikipedia (there, I linked you so now you have no reason not to...) It's a mistranslation. Why must we think that Bandai is without fault? They translated Alf as a boy and also Mistral's child. All these mistakes are easy to understand, but still they are mistakes. Mireille is NOT a boy and neither is Alf. "Mode Gone" never made sense in the first place. The characters paused between "Morganna" and "Mode Gone" in the English version indicating that they likely are supposed to be seperate names. Maud Gonne was an Irish revolutionary that had a romantic relationship with WB Yeats who wrote many poems about her. I am sorry that I moved it without much discussion and promise that I will not do that again. I'd just like to see this fixed. Solis 05:01, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :Unless there is official proof it's supposed to be Maud Gonne, all I see is speculation. Kuukai is the Japanese translator here. We'll see what he says. Kulaguy 05:09, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::"Official proof"? How exactly do you expect to get that? I mean, if anyone thinks that it is Mode Gone, then they'll likely hear "Mode Gone" in the Japanese version as well. However, it can easily be understood WHY Bandai did this and thus you can understand that this is an ERROR. Bandai COULDN'T find a direct translation for "Maud Gonne" from Japanese, so they took it literally acknowledging that it was likely an English name. They probably thought "well, maybe it's just the Japanese way of saying 'Mode Gone'." ::Like I've said before... In the games the characters PAUSE between saying "Morganna" and "Mode Gone" hence they should be seen both seperate and together. Seperately they have meaning, but together they infer that Morganna is related to "Maud Gonne" in some way. Also, how do you explain Hokuto's pseudonym being W.B. Yeats? All coincidence? W.B. Yeats's relationship to Maud Gonne is proof enough in my book. Solis 05:31, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :::Please direct me to where the players say Morganna Mode Gone and I'll see for myself. Like which game and which part of the game (i.e. right before a Phase? After recruiting a character? etc.)? Kulaguy 05:34, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I've just finished Outbreak (since I took long breaks in between my games and I've been wanting to at least finish the first games before G.U. comes out) and I'm fairly certain that it happens really early on. Someone (I think Balmung) mentions that they heard "Morganna Mode Gone" and Kite repeats it "Morganna" *PAUSE* (I remember the pause distinctly, because I found it weird that they'd pause between the words) "Mode Gone". If it was Balmung (which I'm thinking it was) then it's likely the very first dungeon of Outbreak. Oh. It's in the movie. You can see it if you've unlocked it. Balmung says that Orca mentioned "Morganna" *PAUSE* "Mode Gone". :::: Move 48 if you've got it. Solis 05:48, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Actually, phonetically, モード・ゴン is how you say "Maud Gonne" in Japanese. I think that this is quite possibly the reference being made with her name. According to Google this exact debate has happened before in both English and Japanese. I would suggest that we keep the article spelled like they spell it in the game, but add in a note about the reference, add it as a possible mistranslation, and put a note in the Hokuto article like Solis wanted. We can add a redirect too, but changing the name of the article would just be confusing... - Kuukai2 05:57, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::And the translator has spoken. I don't have my PS2 hooked up but I found a cutscene where Harald (?) says Morganna Mode Gone but I didn't notice a pause. IIRC, it's right before Kite finds Balmung fighting the Data Bug. Kulaguy 06:00, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah, I suppose the article's name should be how it is spelled in the English translation of the game. Thanks, Kuukai2! ::::::: kulaguy: Maybe it isn't a big pause like I thought at first... It just kind of stood out to me when I was playing through Outbreak (even before I'd read about 'Maude Gonne'). I watched the movie where you and Balmung join forces again and it doesn't seem like it's such a big pause. It's just different from how I'd expect "Morganna Mode Gone" to be said (without a slightly noticable pause between Morganna and Mode). Solis 06:06, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::::It's hard to get an "official" verification unless Bandai USA uses the "Maud Gonne" spelling on the Terminal Disc or something... The Japanese .hack material (original .hack, G.U. is much better) romanizes words about as reliably as Tokyopop, so using one of them as a source is almost right out (Analysis spells it "Morgana", with only one n, though in the Terminal Disc it's "A'nn'agrom Viewer"). Also, I don't think there's a "pause" between the two at all, though there are spaces in between the Morganna, Maud/Mode, and Gon(n)e, which are written in Japanese as ・'s. There's not a particularly longer pause between the Morganna and the Mode, there's more like a slight awkwardness of pronunciation you get from when Japanese people try to pronounce a long, foreign name. I don't think a pause would relevant anyway, since under this theory her name is just a combination of those two, it's not two titles or anything... - Kuukai2 06:13, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Whenever I'd hear "Morganna Mode Gone", I'd think that the pause is there due to confusion of the name. Like, "Morganna... mode... gone...?" I think that Morganna Maude Gonne is better, though.. Morgana Mode Gone makes it sound like there's a mode in the game called Morganna which was removed. That definitely confused the hell outta me... ~EmiHinata :I think it's because Harald got an F in Statistics class. <_< --CRtwenty 20:11, 21 April 2007 (UTC) This has gotten confusing but... I read that little trivia piece recently and happened to be doing a research paper on W. B. Yeats at the time. It definately makes sense, that Harald was possibly modeled somewhat after Yeats and Weilant after Maud Gonne (Yeats had an infatuation with Gonne, unrequited love ring a bell? Gonne liked Yeats for his poetry and nationalistic purpose, but didn't love him. Just as Weilant liked Harald for his work, but didn't love him.) Not saying they were modeled exactly after each other, because they weren't, but there are noticeable similarities. Why her name would be attached to Morganna - Morganna was the "mother" of Aura, right? So, using my ideas, Harald (Yeats) would have wanted their "child's" "mother" (Weilant / Gonne) to be named the same as who he loved (Sorry that came out confusing x_x). It also makes more sense than "Mode Gone", but Mode Gone could also refer kind of to the fact that Morganna lost her purpose and went against her program set (mode), though it makes less sense. I've found that Yeats is a major key in most of the references and whatnot in .hack That's a different discussion entirely though. Orca239 17:18, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Morganna and Cubia Someone posted that Morganna created Cubia.-Cojin17 :In XXXX, Aura makes that assertion. It's unknown whether that applies to the main storyline. --Shinsou Wotan, 03:41, 13 December 2006 (UTC) XXXX isn't canon Cubia is a shadow of the bracelet.-Cojin17 :That's why it's under "XXXX". - Kuukai2 03:46, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ooohh....sorry...-Cojin17 Maud vs Maude In the footnote, it lists that the name may be mistranslated from Morganna Maude Gonne. The main reasoning for this (see the long discussion above) seems to be that the real Yeats fell in love with an Irish actress called Maud Gonne. In the discussion above, it is mostly used as Morganna Maud Gonne. Yet in the footnote, it is listed as Morganna Maud'e' gonne. So where did the "e" in the footnote come from? Or is it a typo? MachaHack 18:27, November 7, 2009 (UTC)